<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needs of The Captain by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514781">Needs of The Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial'>Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna having a good week and Kathryn giving her recognition for this and offering something in return. Something isn't quite right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needs of The Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Updated 05/02/2021</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Engineering had been unusually calm for once. B'Elanna had been working hard with Vorik, the Vulcan Ensign who usually irritated her horrendously, who'd actually been extremely helpful towards increasing warp core efficiency.</p><p>	“Vorik, I can’t believe it! We've actually managed to increase efficiency to the warp core by ten percent. I thought we may have only got a maximum of five but ten is magnificent. You're a star. I can’t thank you enough for all the extra you’ve put in this week,” B'Elanna exclaimed.</p><p>	Vorik turned towards B'Elanna. “I’m glad I could be of assistance with this, I do hope this will get us home quicker,” he spoke in his usual monotonous tone.</p><p>	B'Elanna was so lost in her excitement, she hugged Vorik. He stood emotionless. Deep down Vorik could feel a warm feeling inside, but being Vulcan he couldn't release the emotion and repressed it. Slightly embarrassed, B'Elanna quickly released herself from Vorik.</p><p>	“Sorry Vorik, I got a little caught up in the moment, I’m just so happy and relieved that we're finally getting somewhere after such a long time.” she apologised, her cheeks had flushed bright red.</p><p>	Vorik nodded in understanding and slowly walked away to his workstation. Can’t believe I hugged Vorik, I must be having a good day, she thought to herself.<br/>Without noticing, Captain Janeway appeared in Engineering. B'Elanna about jumped out of her skin when she appeared. Janeway for once was smiling, usually when she visited  Engineering it was because there was a problem with B'Elanna getting feisty with other crew members or because Janeway was having an extremely bad day.</p><p>	“Sorry to make you jump B'Elanna. I thought I'd visit as we're having a bit of peace and quiet. Did I hear correctly you've increased efficiency by ten percent?” Janeway asked out of curiosity.</p><p>	“You've definitely heard correctly and it’s all thanks to Vorik who's been so helpful this week,” B'Elanna spoke with a deep sense of gratitude.</p><p>	“Well I'd love it if you could come up to my ready room and we can go over the past week in more detail, come up when you're ready,” Janeway asked.</p><p>	B'Elanna smiled and agreed to meet up with the Captain. She quickly walked over to Vorik and asked him to comm her if he needed any help. Vorik nodded to show that he understood and B'Elanna made her way up to The Captain’s ready room.<br/>Along the way she saw many of her other crew members, she even saw Tom making out with Chakotay.</p><p>	“Oi you two keep it in the bedroom!” B'Elanna joked.</p><p>	Tom looked around to see B'Elanna looking at them.</p><p>	“Well I'm sorry, but I couldn’t resist this gorgeous guy. So where are you off to, in trouble again?” Tom grinned.</p><p>	“No, for once I’m actually behaving myself. Having a catch up with the Captain for the good work we've been doing on increasing warp core efficiency.” she explained.</p><p>	“Well that makes a change from us hearing reports about your Klingon rage. I’m kidding B'Elanna don’t give me that look. Well you'd better get to the Captain, don’t want to keep her waiting and I have to continue loving my man so will catch up with you soon.” Tom slyly said as B'Elanna glared at him which quickly changed back to a smile.</p><p>	B'Elanna smiled, she left Tom and Chakotay to make out more and continued her journey on to the Captain. Soon she reached the ready room door. She pressed the chime and entered. Janeway was standing behind her desk, looking incredibly pleased to see her. </p><p>	“Hello B'Elanna. Thank you for coming I really appreciate it, please take a seat and let me get you something to drink,” Kathryn spoke warmly, it surprised her as she'd never seen the Captain so relaxed.</p><p>	Kathryn grabbed the two coffees, gave one to B'Elanna and took the other one for herself. She slowly lowered herself into her chair and sighed.</p><p>	“Well B'Elanna this is lovely. I'm so incredibly impressed with you over the past week and let it be noted that your concentration has increased exponentially, what's motivated you to focus so much?” she asked.</p><p>	B'Elanna took a sip of her coffee.</p><p>	“I guess it’s because of breaking up with Tom. I've had more time to focus on what needs doing in Engineering. I suppose as well I'm not being distracted by his boyish charm either,” she quietly replied.</p><p>	Kathryn smiled and nodded. She stood up and walked over to B'Elanna. She slowly lifted her hand and very gently started to caress B'Elanna's back.</p><p>	“Hmmm, I've never realised how gorgeous you are B'Elanna. I have an offer that I'd like you to hear,” Janeway murmured.</p><p>	B'Elanna was stunned. Had the Captain just come on to her? She looked directly at Janeway.</p><p>	“If I’m not mistaken, are you coming on to me? Wow, I-I-I'm a little surprised by this,” B'Elanna stuttered, she struggled to think what to say.</p><p>	“I want you to know this, I've always had feelings for you since we first met. There was something about you I just couldn't get out of my mind. When you dated Tom I felt disappointed but when you split up with him, I felt I had a little hope. I think you're absolutely gorgeous,” Janeway explained.</p><p>	B'Elanna took a moment to respond, she was trying to process what Janeway had told her.</p><p>	“Honestly Captain, I'm really surprised by this. I've never been with another woman before. Could I have some time to think about it?” she asked.  </p><p>	Kathryn smiled and replied “Of course you can and to sweeten the deal, you can have the rest of the afternoon off.”</p><p>	“Alright, thank you Captain, I'll get back to you soon,” replied B'Elanna.</p><p>	Kathryn agreed and let B'Elanna leave. B’Elanna's head was spinning as she tried to further process what had happened. Seriously did Janeway just come onto me?  Yes, I know she did, but do I feel the same way. Hmmmmm I must say Janeway is very pretty and I kind of like her bossy side. At least I've the rest of the afternoon off. Right, once I get back I'm going to have a bath and think more about this, she thought.</p><p>	She slowly walked back to her quarters. The thoughts still running through her head. She entered and went straight to the bathroom. She quickly stripped off. There was something about removing her uniform and allowing her breasts to dangle freely  that felt amazing. She walked over to the bath and ran the water. She also chose her favourite bubble bath and poured some in. Soon the bath filled with steamy bubbles. She picked up her comm badge off the floor and placed it on the side of the bath. She stepped into the bath and gently lowered herself in. Ahhh this is so nice, just what I needed, she thought.</p><p>	She began to think about what Janeway had said to her about the offer. Images started to flash in her head. She imagined Janeway standing over the bath completely naked. Her breasts were beautifully firm and her nipples were hard with excitement. She then climbed into the bath, sat herself down in front of B'Elanna and started to kiss her. </p><p>	As B'Elanna thought about it more, she slowly lowered her hand into the water, between her legs and started to caress her clit. She'd made her decision, she wanted Janeway and craved to fuck her.</p><p>	She released her hand and tapped her comm badge “B'Elanna to Captain Janeway.”</p><p>	“Janeway here, have you made you decision?” Janeway asked.</p><p>	“Yes I have and the answer is yes, please come quickly, I don’t think I can wait any longer, please hurry,” B'Elanna desperately asked.</p><p>“On my way, Janeway out,” Janeway replied.</p><p>	She didn’t have long to wait, for Janeway to arrive. B'Elanna let her in and mentioned she was in the bath. Janeway made her way into the bathroom looking slightly flustered. </p><p>	“I’m so glad you've agreed to this B'Elanna, now could you do me a little favour and stand up for me, I really want to see all of you,” she desperately asked.</p><p>	B'Elanna didn’t object. She stood up quickly and allowed Janeway to inspect her. Kathryn stepped closer to her and started to rub her hands all over her. B'Elanna could feel her nipples and her pussy starting to tighten. She wanted Janeway in the bath with her so desperately. She began to unzip Janeway’s outer jacket and slowly removed the rest of her garments.</p><p>	“B'Elanna you’re even more gorgeous than I realised. Now if you don’t mind I'd rather like to join you in the bath,” Janeway asked in a silky sexy voice.</p><p>	B'Elanna didn’t object and pulled her into the bath. Once she'd sat down, B'Elanna leaned into Janeway and kissed her. She responded by starting to roll her tongue with B'Elanna's. Their kisses became more passionate, neither one of them wanted to let go of each other. Eventually, they pulled apart from each other and took a moment to bask in each others beauty. </p><p>	“B'Elanna, honestly you're so sexy and gorgeous. Also I'd love it if you'd call me Kathryn,” Kathryn purred.</p><p>	B'Elanna sighed happily, “Oh I'm so happy Kathryn, and honestly I was very surprised when you told me how beautiful I am. I never thought that I'd be interested in other women, but you're so beautiful. Please let me wash you,” she asked.</p><p>	Kathryn turned around while B'Elanna grabbed a sponge, dipped it into the water and very slowly started to rub it over her back. She then moved it onto Kathryn’s breasts and began to caress them. Kathryn sighed, she had become very aroused with B'Elanna teasing her breasts, the feeling was incredible. </p><p>	B'Elanna released the sponge and allowed it to float away. She slid her hand down Kathryn and moved it in between her legs. She very gently started to tickle and tease her clit. Kathryn gasped with excitement. B'Elanna was making her feel so good and she felt so aroused. B'Elanna placed two of her fingers in Kathryn’s pussy and fingered her.</p><p>	“Oh B'Elanna! Please give me more, please take me to your bed. I really want to fuck you as well,” Kathryn begged.</p><p>	B'Elanna pulled Kathryn up with her and grabbed a towel to dry them both off. They stepped out of the bath and wandered into the bedroom, kissing each other before collapsing on the bed. B'Elanna pulled Kathryn on top of her and they continued to passionately kiss, their tongues rolling and teasing one another. Kathryn released herself from B'Elanna's lips and started to gently kiss to her breasts. </p><p>	Kathryn placed her tongue onto the breast bone and began to glide it across to B'Elanna's left breast. She placed her tongue on the nipple and very gently caressed her tongue around it.</p><p>	B'Elanna gasped, she'd never had her nipples played with so well. Kathryn then proceeded on the right nipple. </p><p>	“Oh my Kathryn, you certainly know how to tease my nipples. You've turned me on so much I'm dripping below, I’m sure you could enjoy that,” B'Elanna gasped. Kathryn had made her feel so good.</p><p>	Kathryn released the nipple and started to gently move down B'Elanna while kissing her at the same time. She spread her legs wide and she was ready for Kathryn to pleasure her below. Kathryn wasted no time placing her tongue onto B'Elanna's swollen clit. She licked and tickled it with her tongue. B'Elanna began to writhe with the pleasure. Kathryn moved her tongue down to her dripping slit and lapped up the juice. Kathryn moved her head back, sat up.</p><p>	“B'Elanna please scissor with me, I want to feel your dripping pussy against mine,” she begged.</p><p>	B'Elanna placed her legs into position, Kathryn slid herself between her legs and began to rub against B'Elanna. They both gasped. They were in a high state of arousal. They began to rub harder and faster. They could feel each other getting wetter. Both became louder with their gasps, they wanted more and wanted to cum.</p><p>	B'Elanna let go, quickly shuffled over to the draw and pulled out a double ended dildo. She quickly placed one end in her and the other in Kathryn. As she placed it inside of Kathryn, she let out a loud groan of pleasure and knew that she needed to make her and Kathryn cum. They thrust hard and fast. Neither of them wanting to give up.</p><p>	“Kathryn. I’m going to cum! Please finish me I can’t hold back any more!” B'Elanna screamed.</p><p>	As soon as B'Elanna finished, both she and Kathryn came hard. She'd managed to cum so much that it had started to dribble down her legs; Kathryn came but not as much as B'Elanna. She sat up gasping for air. She'd never had such a powerful orgasm.</p><p>	“B'Elanna, I've an idea, how about we sixty-nine each other so we can clean each other up and give each other more pleasure?” suggested Kathryn, once she had regained her breath.</p><p>	B'Elanna looked at Kathryn, smiled and replied “that sounds like a good idea, now I get to taste you.”</p><p>	Kathryn turned herself around, laid herself on top of B'Elanna and lowered her head down between her legs. They'd never tasted anything so good and made small work of cleaning up each other. Once they'd finished, Kathryn turned around and laid down next to her. B'Elanna rolled onto her side to face Kathryn and smiled.</p><p>	“Wow Kathryn that was amazing, you made me cum so hard.” B'Elanna quietly murmured.</p><p>	Kathryn kissed B’Elanna on the head and replied, “I've never felt as good as what you've just done with me. Now I have one more favour to ask. I'd love it if you spend the rest of the night in my quarters.”</p><p>	B'Elanna didn’t need asking twice. “Of course I'd love to, that would make a perfect day for me,” she replied.</p><p>	They got dressed and headed over to Kathryn’s quarters. Along the way they held hands and discussed about where they'd like to take their relationship. They soon made it to Kathryn’s quarters and made their way over to the bedroom. They stripped each other off and fell onto the bed. Kathryn shuffled herself closer to B'Elanna and wrapped her arms around her. B'Elanna sighed happily. She placed her hand onto Kathryn’s cheek and kissed her on the lips.</p><p>	“Oh Kathryn, you've made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world today. Honestly I really want to be your girlfriend. You make me feel so good,” B'Elanna murmured.</p><p>	Kathryn smiled back at her and replied, “I'd be more than happy to be your girlfriend. I'm going to make you so happy.”</p><p>	They hugged gave each other a kiss and fell asleep in each others arms. During the night, B'Elanna had the most incredible dreams where she and Kathryn were making love to each other in places that she had never thought of. Both slept content.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>